Atticus x Boo Radley
by Infinite999
Summary: NSFW A bit longer than my previous works. More focused on the imagery than the actual part. Have fun! Does contain sexual content.
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The black fog of the night threatened to suffocate the white twinkle of stars littered across it. Atticus stood on the cool, hard wood of the porch gazing at the crescent moon. Soon he felt a drop of moisture on his face as the clouds sauntered into the night, blocking the moon and slowly releasing their water. Atticus slowly and deliberately opened the front door and walked into the house, silently closing the door behind him. The children were fast asleep. The rain continued to come down slowly, but it wouldn't be long before the rain started coming down faster and harder./p
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Suddenly, a scraping could be heard in the chimney. Atticus slowly walked over the soft bearskin rug to the fireplace. The pale, ashen face of a man slowly appeared as he lowered the rest of his ghost-colored, ashen-streaked body into the fireplace. Atticus was perplexed at first, but slowly recovered from his shock. Boo was crouching and shivering in the fireplace, watching Atticus./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Get in here," Atticus whispered to Boo, not wanting to wake the children. Boo stepped into the house leaving an ashy streak wherever he stumbled. He made his way to the nearby sofa with Atticus holding onto him, leaving his clothes dirty and ash-ridden. Boo sat on the soft sofa as Atticus went to search for wood for the fireplace. Boo shivered silently, slowly sucking in the clean air of the Finch's house./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Atticus came back with wood and slowly laid each individual log into the fireplace. He struck a match and it sputtered out. He took hold of another one and struck it quicker this time and it stayed lit. He threw the match into the fireplace and fanned the flames as they ate away at the firewood, their starving tongues lashing out at every piece of wood. Soon the fire crackled away, not quite full yet, and the raindrops sizzled as they landed into the gaping maw of the forever starving beast. They were slow, but Atticus knew they would start to barrage, faster and faster. Atticus turned away from the blazing fire and guided the shivering Boo closer to the fireplace and sat him down on the bearskin rug in front of it. Atticus sat down with Boo on the silky softness of the rug./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Boo shed his shirt first, slowly inching out of the now dry shirt. Atticus gazed at Boo's slightly muscular upper body feeling the first rays of warmth emanating from his body. Atticus then gazed deeply into Boo's eyes before moving in for the kiss. He felt as Boo's rough tongue pressed deeply into his own, reaching as far as it could into Atticus' mouth. Boo's hand slithered up Atticus' shirt, grasping the back of his neck as gently as Boo's hands could possible grasp. Atticus' glasses fell off and landed by the fireplace creating a light show on the bearskin rug./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Atticus removed himself from Boo's grasp, slowly and erotically, and then proceeded to remove his shirt in the same manner. The fire continued to crackle nearby, the rain dropped just slightly faster. Atticus and Boo intertwined and continued to kiss, gently at first, but with a growing furiosity. They slowly shed their pants and underwear in an erotic manner until they sat naked, feeling the silky warmth of the bearskin rug beneath them. The fire crackled louder, the rain dripped faster, and the kissing grew into a frenzied monster as they started landing across the body of each person./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Boo was much faster than Atticus and made his way down to Atticus' penis and slowly started sucking Atticus' fat, juicy cock. Boo could feel Atticus' blood pumping through his cock as it entered and exited his throat and mouth, shoving its way through, like a rampaging bull. Boo let tears of pure joy slide down his face and onto Atticus' penis tasting the salt from them as well as the taste from Atticus. Boo closed his mouth, tighter and tighter, around Atticus squeezing with his lips as hard as he could. Atticus moved faster and faster, thrusting harder and harder. The fire crackled loudly as the rain continued to drop faster, the sizzle of the rain on the fire continued to get louder, fighting a war of sound with the crackling of the fire. A sudden pop in the fire as it consumed yet another log was enough to make Atticus let it all go, all the sperm shot down Boo's throat as Atticus thrust himself as far as he could into Boo's mouth and throat. Not a single drop touched the silky and warm bearskin rug they stood and sat on./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"But Atticus wasn't done, far from it. He slowly pushed Boo onto all fours and thrust into Boo. Boo's pupils dilated in pleasure as his eyelids slid away from them. The fire popped and crackled, fighting against the rain's constant sizzle and barrage. Atticus moved in and out of Boo, thrusting and shoving into his rectum. Atticus held onto Boo's waist with one hand and stroked Boo's thick, hard cock with the other. Every time Atticus thrust, he could feel Boo's dick throb and pulsate like a heart. Atticus sped up his pace, thrusting and fucking, harder and faster. They had switched positions very slowly and while still intertwined so that Boo's legs and feet rose into the air on either side of Atticus' head. Every time Atticus thrust, the toes would curl up in pleasure. The fire crackled louder and louder, the rain dropped faster and faster, the crackle and sizzle slowly becoming one./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes Atticus!" Boo whispered as loudly as he dared. "Show me why they call you One-Shot Finch. Shoot your gun all over inside me!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The fire became as loud as it dared, the rain dropped and came down faster than ever, their two sounds colliding, two opposites syncopating in a dance of sound as the two people in front of them syncopated in the dance of love. Atticus' glasses created a light show across the rug as it enveloped them. Atticus came inside of Boo, slowly moving out as he continuously came. Boo's toes tightened until they dug into the bottom of his feet. Atticus' hand was still holding Boo's dick as it shot all over Boo and Atticus. Atticus had fully removed his dick from Boo and had came all over Boo. Boo's eyes and face were covered with tears made from the purest joy of making love with the only person that he could ever love and respect. Their chests heaved as one as they lay on the silky bearskin rug, feeling each individual hair. The fire had nearly burnt itself out and the rain had slowed to a druggish drizzle. The glasses' performance dies down to a faint glimmer and then disappeared after a final twirl. Eventually, the clouds that the rain had been birthed from would saunter off the black fog of the night, leaving the two men on the bearskin rug to the gentle light of the moon and a thousand stars as they clasped each other's hands./p 


End file.
